Bruce Banner (Pelicula)
thumb|280px"Es mi secreta tapa, siempre estoy enojado." :―Bruce banner[fte.] Hulk when his heart beats at unhealthy speeds. " lang="es">'Bruce Banner' es un científico genio que, debido a la exposición a la radiación gamma se transforma en Hulk cuando su corazón late a velocidades poco saludables. Banner es un científico dotado, uno de los mejores de su generación. Él es el que intentó recrear el suero Super soldado que décadas de Capitán América antes pero sin embargo, la exposición a altos niveles de radiación gamma en lugar de vita-rayos, resultó en Banner se transforma en una hombre super potente-criatura conocida como Hulk. Biografía Primeros años de vida Betty Ross. They begin dating and at one point volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics. ">Bruce Banner nació el 18 de diciembre de 1969. En Harvard Bruce conoció a Betty Ross. Comienzan a salir y en un momento de voluntarios para un experimento de trances. Erik Selvig for a brief period. In 2006, Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross enlisted Banner in a military research group to apparently make soldiers more resistant to radiation (in reality, Ross was hoping Banner would perfect a recreation of the original super-soldier serum). But when testing the experiment on himself, he was transformed into the Hulk and hospitalized Betty and injured her father. Ross decided to have Banner disected in order to recreate the Hulk for mass use, however Banner instead went on the run, knowing that the Hulk and its power could not be controlled. ">Banner más tarde se convirtió en un líder en investigación de radiación gamma y una vez que trabajó con Erik Selvig durante un periodo breve. En 2006, padre de Betty, el General Thaddeus Ross alistó Banner en un grupo de investigación militar que aparentemente soldados más resistentes a la radiación (en realidad, Ross estaba esperando Banner sería perfecto una recreación del suero de supersoldado original). Pero al probar el experimento en sí mismo, se transformó en el Hulk y hospitalizado a Betty y herido a su padre. Ross decidió tener disectados Banner para recrear el Hulk para uso masivo, sin embargo el Banner en su lugar pasó el plazo, sabiendo que no podrían controlar el Hulk y su poder. Al final de la cola, Banner intentó suicidarse con una pistola, pero Hulk surgió y lo detuvo primero. Luego pasó los próximos cinco años corriendo de un país a otro, buscando una cura mientras continuamente perseguido por Ross. ''El increíble Hulk: Los archivos de la furia'' Para agregar ''El increíble Hulk :"No puedo controlarlo... Pero tal vez podría guiarlo, oriéntelo en la dirección correcta." :―Bruce banner[fte.] Internet friend known to him as "Mr. Blue". To prevent another transformation, Banner underwent rigorous meditation to control his emotions and keep his pulse at a steady level. ">Ahora un fugitivo de los Estados Unidos, Banner trabajó en un refresco embotellado fábrica en Brasil al intentar encontrar una cura para su condición con la ayuda de un amigo de Internet conocido por él como "Sr. azul". Para evitar otra transformación, Banner sufrió rigurosa meditación para controlar sus emociones y para mantener su pulso a un nivel constante. ill-fated consumer. Following this, General Ross discovered his location and sent Emil Blonsky and a special forces team to apprehend him. While trying to evade the special forces, Banner was attacked by thugs and became the Hulk. The Hulk killed some of the thugs and the special forces team and escaped, leaving Blonsky unharmed. Banner wakes up in Guatemala, dazed by the experience and eventually makes his way to Culver University in the United States, where a now-recovered Betty was dating psychologist Doctor Leonard Samson. Unable to access his old lab to retrieve the data, he sees his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, for a place to stay and a job as a delivery boy. Banner used this job to sneak past a Culver University security guard to try and retrieve his research, only to discover it was gone. ">Un día, "Sr. azul" pidió banner enviarle una muestra de sangre, que a través de algunas pruebas revelaron una cura potencial, sin embargo azul necesita los datos que le cambiaron primero. Después de Banner sufrió un corte, una gota de su sangre que aterrizó en una botella de refresco, que fue finalmente bebió por un consumidor nefasto. A continuación, General Ross descubrió su ubicación y Emil Blonsky y un equipo de fuerzas especiales para aprehenderlo. Al intentar evadir a las fuerzas especiales, Banner fue atacado por sicarios y se convirtió en Hulk. Hulk mató a algunos de los matones y el equipo de fuerzas especiales y escapó, dejando Blonsky ileso. Banner despierta en Guatemala, aturdido por la experiencia y finalmente hace su camino a la Universidad de Culver en los Estados Unidos, donde una Betty recuperado ahora salía con psicólogo médico Leonard Samson. No se puede acceder a su viejo laboratorio para recuperar los datos, él ve a su viejo amigo Stanley, propietario de una pizzería, un lugar para quedarse y un trabajo como repartidor de un. Banner utiliza este trabajo a escondidas pasado un guardia de seguridad de la Universidad de Culver para tratar de recuperar su investigación, sólo para descubrir que se había ido. Cuando se disponía a cortar una vez más, Betty visitó la pizzería y manchado de la bandera, que huyeron para tratar de evitarlo, sin embargo más tarde se reunieron, y elegido para quedarse con su una noche. Aprendizaje que ella pocessed el último de los datos, explicó el plan de su padre para él, y por eso él debe continuar funcionando. Mientras que a punto de salir, los militares llegaron, y Blonsky, reforzada por algunos del suero experimental que Ross había intentado producir él mismo, lideró el asalto. Mientras atrapado y gased, Banner fue enojado por unos soldados tratando de frenar a betty y transforma en Hulk. A pesar de Blonsky mayor resistencia, velocidad y agilidad, Hulk aplastó la mayoría de los huesos en el cuerpo de Blonsky antes de fuga con Betty a Smokey Mountain nacional Forrest con Betty y mantener su seguro de un cañonero de disparo. Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learned that Sterns had indeed developed a possible antidote that may reverse Banner's transformations, however it might only prevent the current occurrence and not future ones, and that an overdose could possibly kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to try, and was shocked into transforming with electricity and then reverted to normal with an injection of the serum and Betty's calming words. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns revealed that he had synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply, with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled and fearful of the the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempted to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply when he was shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Ross' snipers, while Blonksy, further enhanced by Ross's serum, attacked Banner in an attempt to get him to transform but couldn't. ">Banner envía los datos al "Sr. azul", y él y Betty viajaban a Manhattan para cumplir con "El Sr. azul", el Dr. Samuel Sterns. Acompañando Sterns a su laboratorio, Banner y Betty aprendieron que Sterns en efecto habían desarrollado un posible antídoto que puede revertir las transformaciones de la bandera, sin embargo sólo podría impedir la ocurrencia actual y las futuras no, y que una sobredosis podría matarlo. A pesar de los riesgos, Banner decidió probar y fue conmocionado en transformar con electricidad y luego volvió a la normalidad con una inyección de suero y palabras calmantes de Betty. Eufórico por el éxito del antídoto, Sterns revelan que él había sintetizado muestra de sangre de Banner en una fuente grande, con la intención de usarlo para mejorar la condición humana al siguiente nivel evolutivo. Horrorizado y temerosos de la potencia de Hulk caer en las manos equivocadas, Banner intentado convencer Sterns a destruir la fuente de sangre cuando fue disparado por un tranquilizante de uno de los francotiradores General Ross, mientras Blonksy, más mejorado por suero de Ross, atacó Banner en un intento de obtener de él para transformar pero no podía. Como bandera fue puesto bajo custodia, Blonsky, desesperada por más poder, enfrentado Sterns y exigió que le someta a una dosis de tratamiento con radiación gamma de la bandera. Como resultado, Blonsky se convirtió en una espantosa titan, la abominación y fue en un alboroto en la ciudad. Banner, dándose cuenta de que era la única persona que podría detener la abominación, convencido el General Ross a liberarlo, y saltó del helicóptero de Ross, esperando la caída estimularía una transformación. Sucedió a planes de banner, y después de una batalla violenta, lanzada la abominación fue derrotada cuando el Hulk brutalmente le estrangulado con una cadena enorme, pero fue detenido de matarlo por Betty. Hulk luego huyó de la escena con el ejército en la persecución. Treinta y un días más tarde, Banner se hospedaba en Bella Coola, Columbia Británica. En lugar de intentar suprimir sus transformaciones, comenzó a intentar iniciarlas en forma controlada. Como sus ojos verdes, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Thor Erik Selvig and he declared he once knew him as a pioneer in gamma radiation until S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up, and he hadn't been heard from since. " lang="es">Bruce fue mencionado por Erik Selvig y declaró que conocía una vez le como pionero en radiación gamma hasta S.H.I.E.L.D. se presentó, y que no había oído de desde. Semana grande de furia ''Para agregar ''El consultor Phil Coulson, General Ross and the World Security Council blamed Banner for the battle with Blonsky, due to his anger issues and believing he had forced Blonksy to fight. " lang="es">Según Phil Coulson, General Ross y el Consejo de seguridad de mundo culpó Banner para la batalla con Blonsky, debido a sus problemas de ira y creyendo que había obligado Blonksy lucha contra. Los Vengadores :"''Es su M.O., ¿no? ¿O sea, lo que somos, un equipo? No, no, no. Somos una mezcla química que hace el caos. Somos... Somos una bomba de tiempo." :―Bruce banner[fte.] Natasha Romanoff, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who requested his help in locating the Tesseract, an object of limitless power that had fallen into the possession of Loki,. Though initially dubious and suspecting that S.H.I.E.L.D. was really after his green alter ego, Banner eventually he relented and agreed to Romanoff's request. ">Finalmente se traslada a Calcuta, India, Banner encontró una nueva dirección para sí mismo actuando como un médico no registrado, ayudando a la gente en los barrios pobres. Ya no obsesionado por encontrar una cura para sí mismo, había ganado tranquilidad en ayudar a otros. Una noche mientras trabajaba, se encontró atrajo a una reunión con Natasha Romanoff, un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., que pidió su ayuda para localizar el hipercubo, un objeto de poder ilimitado que había caído en la posesión de Loki. Aunque inicialmente dudosa y sospecha S.H.I.E.L.D. fue realmente después de su verde alter ego, Banner eventualmente él cedió y accedió a la petición de Romanoff. Steve Rogers / Captain America, the original subject of the super-soldier serum, he began working on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to track the location of the Tesseract, by attempting to locate the gamma radiation it emitted, workingwith Tony Stark, the industrialist also known as "Iron Man". Stark attempted to get a reaction out of Banner in the hope of seeing his alter-ego, however Banner was able to keep in control of himself. Though Loki was captured and refused to cooperate, Banner suspected that there was more to S.H.I.E.l.D.'s agenda. Soon the clash of personalities within the assembled group provided a constant source of tension for all and Banner was subjected to frequent reminders of his need to contain the beast within. ">Después de la reunión Steve Rogers / Capitán América, el tema original del suero de supersoldado, comenzó a trabajar en el Helitransporte de Shield para rastrear la ubicación del teseracto, intentando localizar la radiación gamma emitida, workingwith Tony Stark, el empresario también conocido como "Iron Man". Stark intentó obtener una reacción de Banner en la esperanza de ver su alter-ego, sin embargo Banner fue capaz de mantener en control de sí mismo. Aunque Loki fue capturado y se negó a cooperar, Banner sospecha que hubo más al programa de S.H.I.E.l.D.. Pronto el choque de personalidades dentro del grupo armado proporciona una fuente constante de tensión para todos y Banner fue sometido a frecuentes recordatorios de su necesidad de contener la bestia dentro. Clint Barton, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under Loki's control, led an attack against the Helicarrier. Explosions from the attack caused debris from the ceiling to rain down on Banner, injuring him and triggering the change into the Hulk despite Romanoff's attempts to calm him down. He rampaged around the vessel, hunting Romanoff, before he turned his attention to Thor, and the Asgardian actually proved a challenge to the Hulk. Finally, a S.H.I.E.L.D. pilot in a fighter jet outside got his attention by shooting him through a window, causing the Hulk to leap out and attack it, before falling to Earth. ">Clint Barton, un agente S.H.I.E.L.D. bajo control de Loki, dirigió un ataque contra el Helitransporte. Explosiones del ataque causó escombros del techo a la lluvia abajo en Banner, accionar el cambio en el Hulk a pesar de los intentos de Romanoff calmarlo e hiriendo a lo. Él azotó todo el buque, caza Romanoff, antes, volvió su atención a Thor, y el asgardiano realmente resultó un desafío el Hulk. Finalmente, un piloto S.H.I.E.L.D. en un avión de combate fuera consiguió su atención disparándole a través de una ventana, causando el Hulk saltar fuera y atacar, antes de caer a la tierra. Chitauri invasion force pouring through the portal. The Hulk did indeed prove to be an asset to the group; not only did he single-handedly kill the first of the Chitauri Leviathans, he was an unstoppable force in dealing with the alien warriors. Eventually he managed to single-handedly subdue Loki, and caught Stark as he fell from the closing portal, and roared to wake him up, before joining the rest of the team in confronting Loki. ">Banner despertó en los restos arruinados de un almacén y fue recibido por un guardia de seguridad solitario que había visto su alter-ego y le ofreció ropa. Tras los disturbios en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde Loki había abierto una fisura dimensional con el hipercubo, Banner ubicado sus conocidos sobrehumanas montaje para contrarrestar la amenaza. Aunque desconfía de otra mutación, insistieron en que sería una ayuda. Banner obligado, provocando una transformación controlada, a continuación, junto con los otros, volvió su atención en la fuerza de invasión Chitauri vertiendo a través del portal. El Hulk de hecho resultó para ser un activo para el grupo; no sólo hizo matar él solo el primero de los Chitauri Leviathans, fue una fuerza imparable en el trato con los guerreros alienígenas. Finalmente logró someter sin ayuda a Loki y capturados a Stark como cayó desde el portal de cierre y rugía para despertarlo, antes de unirse al resto del equipo frente a Loki. Mucho después de que terminó la batalla, Banner, ahora vuelva a la normalidad una vez más, reunido con los otros en Central Park para ver Thor y el Loki cautivo. La amenaza neutralizada, Banner y los restantes héroes dijeron sus despedidas y parted de la empresa, con Banner saliendo con Stark. Rasgos de carácter Después del incidente en la Universidad de Culver, Banner se obsesionaron con encontrar una cura para su mutación. Tiene miedo de lastimar a alguien sin querer, así que no intenta acercarse a algo o alguien que lo deje subrayó. Complementa su búsqueda científica aprendiendo meditación y respiración técnicas, obteniendo un mayor control sobre las transformaciones. Cuando se transforma, su personalidad involuciona a un estado más infantil y tiene poco recuerdo de eventos después regresa a su forma humana normal. En sus primeras transformaciones, Banner apareció como un salvaje sin capacidad real para distinguir a amigo de amigos de la tierra. Debido a esto, fue responsable de la muerte de dos científicos, un oficial del ejército, un oficial de policía de Idaho y dos cazadores canadienses cuando era un fugitivo. Hulk alcanza gradualmente una mejor capacidad de razonamiento con el tiempo, ser capaz de mostrar afecto y demostrando una capacidad para trabajar en colaboración con otros. Sin embargo, Banner ha demostrado que fuera todos los Vengadores, él es el que respetan pero que temen la mayoría. Incluso Romanoff, que siempre está en calma en cada situación, le teme como se muestra dos veces cuando ella tire una pistola de él en la choza cuando apareció a perder su cool pero en verdad a ver si ella estaba verdaderamente sola o no y en el Helicarrier cuando ellos fueron arruinadas fuera del laboratorio y transformó y atacarla, showning terror en su rostro, muy rara vez hace que ocurra con ella. Habilidades Transformación: Previamente, Bruce se transformaría en Hulk, cuando él perdería el control de sí mismo debido a la rabia o la adrenalina, el estrés, que hormonas estimula el ritmo cardíaco. El tiempo total de transformación toma a sólo segundos. Banner se convirtió en Hulk con aumento de la frecuencia cardíaca o niveles suprarrenales, lo que sugiere que el mecanismo del gatillo verdadera en el Hulk es mucho más psicológico que físicos. Cuando las transformaciones de Hulk en Banner, el exceso de masa muscular y la energía se pierde, probablemente al mismo lugar él deriva lo. *Banner fue incapaz de controlar las transformaciones, pero a través de la formación y la práctica había logrado alcanzar cierto nivel de control. Conciencia de banner está enterrado en el Hulk y puede influir en el comportamiento de Hulk sólo en forma muy limitada como cuando cambió en la lucha contra la abominación Hulk donde logró poseer algunos rasgos humanos cuando se le preguntó por Betty Ross no para matar a su enemigo. Hulk también evita una explosión de matar a Betty y llevó a la seguridad. *Después de más de cuatro años de formación para control de en que la Hulk, Banner habían aprendido que si siempre permanece enojado en un estado controlado, a continuación, puede cambiar fácilmente en el Hulk va. Este tipo de transformación permite el Hulk a ser mucho más inteligente y menos enfureció a una descontrolada. *Sin embargo, si Bruce se envía en un estado de estrés, a continuación, él todavía puede perder el control y transformación contra su a pesar de tratar de controlarlo. Este Hulk parece volver a un salvaje enfurecido estado donde él atacaría a nadie ser amigo o enemigo. Tony Stark, his work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. Agent Coulson compares him to Stephen Hawking. ">Bruce Banner es un talentoso científico: no hay nadie que sabe como lo hace la radiación gamma y, según Tony Stark, su trabajo en anti-electron colisiones es incomparable. Agente Coulson lo compara a Stephen Hawking. Relaciones *Hulk - Alias. *Betty Ross - enamorada. *Leonard Samson - amigo Rival convertido. *Rick Jones - ex estudiante y aliado. *Steve Rogers/Capitán América - líder de equipo y su compañero de equipo de Vengadores. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - compañero de equipo de Vengadores y amigo. *Thor - compañero de equipo de Vengadores. *Natasha Romanoff - compañero de equipo de Vengadores. *Clint Barton - compañero de equipo de Vengadores. *Nick Fury - aliado. *Erik Selvig - aliado. *General Ross - enemigo. *Samuel Sterns - aliado/enemigo. *La abominación/Emil Blonsky - enemigo. *Loki - enemigo. *Chitauri - enemigo Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (4 películas) **''El increíble Hulk (Primera aparición) , Edward Norton **Thor ''- (sólo Mentioned) **''Consultor ''- (sólo Mentioned) **''Los Vengadores ''- Mark Ruffalo Detrás de las escenas *Con respecto a Los Vengadores, Joss Whedon declaró que centró más en la creación de personaje de la bandera, intentando hacerlo más parecida a la de Bill Bixby versión del personaje, siempre tratando de ayudar a otras personas, que a Eric Banay Edward Norton, un "obsesionado" con curado a sí mismo. *Antes de que fue arrojado Edward Norton como Bruce Banner, el actor David Duchovny fue que un favorito para el cine y Dominic Purcell también se rumorea para el papel. *Edward Norton se acercó para reproducir Bruce Banner en Hulk, pero rechazó. *Antes de que Mark Ruffalo fue anunciado para ser reemplazo de Edward Norton, Joaquin Phoenix se rumoreaba por la parte. *Ruffalo dice que banner es una parte renuente del equipo y su metamorfosis es tan doloroso al personaje como un problema de adicción – incluso si él puede utilizarse a veces para bien, dijo. "La rabia es algo que es como ir en un binger — se despierta después de un apagón e hiciste todo este f — ed arriba mierda. Oh Dios, ¿qué hice? Y así estuvimos hablando sobre ello, realmente. A principios de los Vengadores, "comienza a Banner como es sobrio de una manera extraña. Comenzó una nueva vida cuando lo encontramos, y es fresco. Las cosas no se quedan de esa manera, por supuesto." Trivia *Edward Norton se estableció originalmente para repetir su papel en The Avengers, ''pero fue despedido tras el lanzamiento de ''The Incredible Hulk ''. Esto fue porque durante la escritura y procesos de filmación, Norton intentó tomar el control de la secuencia de comandos porque quería volver a hacer la historia del origen y exigió que se acrediten como escritor. También fue difícil trabajar con durante el rodaje, algo que es notoriamente conocido para hacerlo y apenas promovido la película durante la post-producción. Después de ser despedida, Kevin Feige publicó una declaración diciendo que Norton sería reemplazado con "un actor nombre" que comparte una mente creativa relacionada con el estudio; Finca de Norton respondió que los comentarios de Feige fueron "degradantes" a imagen del actor y que él se complace de haber trabajado con Marvel a pesar de sus diferencias. *Bruce tiene breves destellos en cuando está en su estado de Hulk sugiriendo que son la misma persona. *Hay varias diferencias visuales notables entre el Hulk en ''The Incredible Hulk y Los Vengadores, a pesar del hecho que están tanto en la continuidad del mismo. Hulk en The Incredible Hulk es mucho más alto y musculoso, entonces es en The Avengers''y piel verde oscura, mientras que en ''The Avengers tiene piel más brillante y un corte de pelo más corto. Sus rostros son también diferentes. Gran parte de estas diferencias son porque Mark Ruffalo es utilizando captura de movimiento para jugar el Hulk, Hulk fue completamente CGI en The Incredible Hulk. *Tiempo de pantalla de Bruce en The Avengers es 84. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Hulk Categoría:Los Vengadores Categoría:Banner Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Mutantes